


Anniversary

by ersatzerin



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Just complete fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzerin/pseuds/ersatzerin
Summary: A lazy morning with David and Matteo
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing all the posts related to the one year since season three this just popped into my head. It's short and simple but I hope you like it.

David is sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment eating a bowl of cereal, patiently waiting for Matteo to join him. He didn’t want to wake him when he woke up because he looked so peaceful, but David had been hungry so he decided to get up without him. 

He’s strongly considering just going in and waking him up now though because he hates being awake without Matteo. After all these months he still wants to spend all his time with Matteo no matter what. He wants to hear his voice and see his smile. 

As he’s about to get up from the table and drag Matteo out of bed, Matteo appears in the doorframe of the kitchen looking sleepy and ruffled. 

He rubs his eye and grumbles out, “I woke up and you weren’t in bed. Why?”

David smiles at how almost sad Matteo sounds. They really were overwhelmingly in love with each other. “I was hungry.”

Matteo shuffles over to the table and sits down beside David. He pulls the chair over making it bump up against David’s so he can drape himself over David’s side. “Well, you could’ve woken me up.”

David turns and plants a kiss on Matteo’s forehead. “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Matteo hums a contented sound into David’s shoulder. 

They sit for a moment in the silence and comfort of each other’s presence. After a moment Matteo makes a little noise and sits up. “Holy shit. I just thought of something.”

David laughs at the completely awed expression on Matteo’s face, “What?”

Matteo takes a second more, looking like he’s thinking as a smile spreads fully over his face. “I think this week will be a year since we first met.”

David turns his phone over on the table to see the date and tries to remember a year ago at this time and whether it lines up, “Really?”

“Yeah, last week it was a year since we moved into the WG. So last year this weekend we had a house warming party and I remember I saw you in the hall for the first time on the Monday after that, and then we talked for the first time at the abi prank meeting that Friday.”

“Holy shit. I can’t believe that was a year ago.” David feels his smile turn shy when he realizes fully what Matteo said, “Wait, you remember seeing me in the hall for the first time?”

Matteo starts blushing, “Yeah…you don’t?”

“Of course I do.” He reaches up and sweeps Matteo’s unruly hair out of his eyes so he can get a better look at the eyes that had drawn him in so fully a year earlier. “I couldn’t believe that you were real.”

The blush on Matteo’s cheeks deepens as his smile softens, “Really?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop thinking about you for days. You were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen in my life.”

Matteo ducks his head down blushing even more furiously. 

When he looks back up at David he has a gleam in his eye and a quirk in his smile that David knows he’s about to hear some bullshit. “Well, I thought, that dude’s wearing a lot of black, maybe he’s a vampire.”

David laughs and shoves Matteo away from him, “Shut up, you’re so stupid.”

Matteo laughs while he grabs David’s arm to pull him back in closer. He schools his features before looking David in the eye again. “No, seriously, I thought I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my life and I would give anything to know you. I don’t know…I felt like it was love at first sight.”

David more fully leans in and presses his forehead against Matteo’s while threading their fingers together. “Same.”

They sit breathing each other in for a few seconds before Matteo speaks. “Can we…uh…I think we should make that our anniversary.” He pulls back so they’re looking at each other more fully. “I mean, I know we’ve kind of been going off when I came to the pool to find you, but we were sort of together before that. And I knew that I loved you from the instant we met…I just think we were meant to be together from that moment forward so why not make that our anniversary?”

David feels warmth flush his face as he sees the look of complete love and sincerity on Matteo’s face. He takes Matteo’s face in his hands and pulls him into a soft kiss. As he pulls back and leans his head against Matteo’s again he whispers out, “I think that sounds perfect.”

“Good,” Matteo hums happily and kisses David once more. His smile quirks again before he pulls back and says, “You better get yourself cleaned up and get to shopping then because I expect large and expensive gifts for our one year anniversary and you’ve only got a couple days to get it pulled together." 

David rolls his eyes and pushes Matteo’s head away as he stands up from the table. “You’re the absolute worst.”

As he walks his cereal bowl over to the sink Matteo quietly says, “David?”

He turns to see what other annoying thing his boyfriend is going to say to him. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The look Matteo is giving him takes his breath away and he can just barely get out, “I love you too.” 

David can’t actually believe that it’s only been a year since he saw Matteo for the first time because now he can’t even fully remember his life without him. When he forces himself now he can remember how sad and lost and alone he felt one year ago. It hits him so hard how much this boy in front of him has made his life unrecognizable to what it had been and he feels the love fill him up. He feels like he could shout it from the rooftops, but instead he looks Matteo right in the eye and says with the all the sincerity he has, “I love you so much.”


End file.
